


When The Green Arrow Comes To Call

by Chameleononplaid



Series: Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: Felicity thinks that Oliver butt dialed her and she is out for some revenge. Only she requests that only the Green Arrow can help her out. And Oliver knows she is the only one who came help him get out of the tight leather pants that she has caused to become excruciating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking so long for an update but with the holidays here, things have been extremely hectic. I promise that I will try to do better but I don’t know how well that promise will hold up until after the Christmas season. Update: I was going to post this right after Christmas but then the flu decided to come to visit. Ugh! Thank you to my great beta, missmegan666 (or on ff.net as evilelmo666).
> 
> Disclosure: I do not own the characters as they belong to DC Comics and to the series of Arrow.

**_When The Green Arrow Visits_ **

 

           When Felicity saw Oliver was calling, she quickly answered her phone. She knew he was out patrolling but when Diggle had suggested that Felicity head back home because it was a slow night and she had an early meeting with the board at Palmer Tech, she declined.  


           “Oliver? Oliver, are you okay?” Felicity grabbed her tablet from the seat next to her and searched for Oliver’s GPS signal. He was moving at a fast clip meaning he was still out on his Ducati. Yet, she couldn’t figure out why he’d call after he already told Diggle that everything seemed quiet.  

        “Oliver, did you butt dial me?” When there was no response Felicity huffed.  “Fine. You and that big hunk between your legs. Facing adventure and not stopping until you find some pleasure in it all. And I just sit here not being able to do any of it because you’re too scared that you’re not protecting me.” Felicity glanced at the signal again and noticed it turned back toward the lair. “I'll just sit here while you drive it home.”     

        “Felicity!”      

       “Oliver,” she squealed. “How long have you been on here? Why didn't you say something?”  

       “I was on here the whole time. I hadn't realized that it had been on mute. Now can you stop talking so I can drive?”     

      “Why? What happened? Why did you stop? Are there Ghosts?” Felicity noted that Oliver had stopped driving somewhere near the edge of the Glades. She did a scan of the area using the ARGUS satellites but she couldn’t see anyone there but Oliver.    

      “Because the ‘big hunk’ between my legs, as you put it, is no longer my bike,” he growled at her.    

      “Oh.” Then realization really hit her. “Ohhhh.”     

      Oliver groaned. “That's not helping, Felicity.”        

      She noted his voice sounded deep and gruff but it didn't quite sound like his voice modulator. _And why would he need it with only her on the line_? “Are you okay, Oliver? Your voice sounds rough. Did you activate your modulator by mistake?”       

      “No.” This time his voice sounded more pained. Felicity heard his movements but she could barely make them out on the satellite images.      

      “Do you need me to get Digg? Are you in trouble?”     

      “Sorry, I'm trying to get comfortable. It's kind of hard when you have to straddle a bike in leather pants.”       

      “But you do that all the time.”  

       Not like this, Felicity.      

       Now it really hit Felicity what happened with Oliver and why he was having such a _hard_ time. With a smile she told him she'd call for backup.    

      “I don't need back up,” he growled. “I need you to stop talking.”     

      “Okay.” Felicity's grin grew as she unbuttoned her blouse and snapped a picture of the black lacy bra she hoped to surprise Oliver with later. Quickly tapping out a short message she texted it to him. “Just so you know I sent you a text.”     

     Felicity hung up and started her car. It didn't matter what condition Oliver was in, he'd find a way to follow the instructions in her message.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

     Oliver stayed in the shadows, as he scaled the building he lived in. He really shouldn't have to do this but Felicity insisted that the Green Arrow had to show.      

      When he reached his balcony, he let himself in through the unlocked door. A fire burned in the grate drawing his eyes to the blonde beauty reclining on the rug in front of it.

      “So, the Green Arrow got my message.” Felicity waved her phone with the tantalizing image of her bra on it. The very image that had his lower half standing at attention far longer than it needed to be and in all the wrong circumstances.   

       “Fel-lici-ty,” he ground out.   

       She rose from the rug and approached him in nothing but the black bra and matching panties, if they could be called that. A small piece of black lace covered her most intimate part while two straps of black hung from her hips on each side, delving down into her ass. He growled and on silent feet swooped her up. He was about to head for the stairs when she shook her head.        

      “No, here.” She pointed to the rug. “You need a better memory of this spot.”   

      Oliver shook his head. “My brain short circuited somewhere around Main Street. I don't know if it will make a difference.”     

      Felicity rubbed her hand on the part of his arm that remained bare. “Please?”        

      He set her down gently on top of the rug and began to push back his hood. When she stopped him. His eyes behind his mask questioned hers.       

      Smiling up at him, Felicity told him, “I've made love to you as Oliver queen and now I want to make love to you this way.”         

      “Felicity?”   

      “It's still you, Oliver. It will always be a part of you. And I love both sides of you. I just want to prove it.”        

      He smiled down at her. “You know I can never say no to you, right?”      

      “Do you want to?”          

      “Never.” Oliver grimaced and cocked his head as he studied the woman he loved. “Well, sometimes when you insist on putting yourself in danger.”  

      “Am in in danger now?”   

      He shook his head before he glanced around. Just the thought that Felicity might be in any sort of danger scared the hell out of him. “Not if I can help it.”

      Her finger reached out and began to unbuckle his quiver. He had never thought taking it off could be so erotic. But as Felicity laid under him, he experienced a profound amount of pleasure as it fell away. He glanced back to make sure they were in no danger from the arrows but her fingers found his face and turned him back to her. "We're fine."

      “I need to take off my gauntlets. I don't want to hurt you.”   

      Her hand reached past his hood and pulled his face close to hers. “Then don't,” she whispered in his ear before nibbling at his jaw.      

      “I think I'm really am going to die this time,” Oliver told her as she hit the spot on his neck that sent every ounce of blood in his body rushing downwards.

      She stopped and looked at him in concern and Oliver felt the need to explain. “I'm in tight leather pants, Felicity.”        

      Her hand pushed at his chest and he found himself on the rug with her straddling his legs. Oliver had to close his eyes to regain some composure. Her fingers began to work the leather from his hips. He bucked so she could get them down. Her lips forming an o as he became free of the leather.     

      She hadn't gotten his pants past his knees when her mouth encircled him. Damn it he was going to cum in her mouth. He had been hard for too long. She must have sensed that because Felicity's mouth released him with a smack. And when she stood he almost called her back. Almost.     

      When she reached for the back of her bra and removed it he could have sang, but when she slowly shimmied out of that underwear his mouth went slack. He had gone days without water during his five years away and still he couldn't remember his mouth ever being so dry.    

      Slowly she sank back down. Felicity’s legs bracketed his hips. Unconsciously, he surged up to her, his hands finding their way to her own hips. Her mouth met his and he felt like a starving man offered a feast. No. That wasn't right. The feast was her breasts that she offered up to his mouth moments later.

     Oliver had long forgotten he was still dressed in his gear, his mind absorbed in Felicity until her finger traced down the leather coated Kevlar. Her hand came to rest over his heart as she slowly pushed back. He was about to complain when she impelled herself on his length.    

     “Shit, Felicity.”    

     She stopped abruptly, her expression laced in concern. “Did I hurt you?”       

     Oliver smiled up at her in an effort to reassure her. He pulled her head down to his. “The only way you can hurt me is if you stop.”   

     She gave him a small nod and began to rock. The sensations of her slickness cocooned around him made him push forward so she would increase her speed. If his pants weren't tangled around him, he would have already swept her to her back and taken over.   

     But this was for Felicity. She had all the power over him that no one person has ever been able to claim. And he let her. Hell, who was he kidding? She always had it. Felicity took it the first day she stood up to him in the lair. When he thought there was a chance she wasn't going to be a part of the team.             

     There was no team without Felicity. Everyone knew that. That's why she helped John and everyone while he thought the two of them were enjoying their bubble away from star city.

     “Fuck, Felicity.” He felt her cum and he surged into her two more times before he found his own release.       

     She relaxed onto his chest and he wrapped his leather covered arms around her. As their breaths slowed, he smiled and kissed the top of her blonde head. “You know every time I put this suit on, all I'm going to think about is this moment.”        

     Felicity pushed up and looked at him with concern. “I never thought.., I mean I never considered...”    

    “Shh, I'm teasing.” He cupped her head and brought her mouth to his. “I think of you every moment of every day. Whether I'm in this suit or not. Just this one consists of leather pants which isn't exactly the best time to be picturing exactly all things I want to do to you, with you, for you.”       

    Felicity smiled at him. “I love you. All of you. Every part of you.”         

    “I know. You're one of the only people who does. And I love you all the more for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next installment written, but things are pretty hectic over here so I will try to get it up as soon as I can.


End file.
